The Hopkins Digestive Diseases Basic and Translational Research Core Center Administrative Core is the glue which forms the structure of this Center by carrying out communications among the Center and Research Base investigators and Core Directors, performing budget management and organizing all Center activities. In this way, the Research Base of 59 investigators (45 full members, 14 associate members) are allowed to efficiently interact with the components of the Core Center, including the a) Administrative Core; b) 4 Scientific Cores: 3 basic ([1) Proteomics; 2) Imaging; 3) Integrated Physiology] and a Translational Research Enhancement core; c) Pilot Project Program; d) Enrichment Program which has multiple components. The specific functions of the Administrative Core include: 1) Provide the administrative and financial management of the Core Center. Provide Core Directors monthly statement of expenditures and funding available. Monitor use and perform charge-back for use of each Core (4x/year). 2) Maintain contact among DDBTRCC scientists via e-mail, informing them of weekly Center meetings, Visiting Professor Program, Yearly Scientific Symposium, and Yearly Hofmann Family Lectureship and Research Base/Focus Groups Retreat. 3) Organize and run Enrichment Programs. 4) Assist in preparation of the yearly DDBTRCC Progress Report. Maintain records of Core Center/PPG weekly Work-in-Progress meetings, yearly research symposium, yearly Hofmann Lectureship. 5) Organize and administer Pilot/Feasibility Project Program. 6) Organize and administer Mini- Sabbatical Program. 7) Develop web pages including scheduling/use documentation sites for Imaging and Integrated Physiology Cores. 8) Review and update Research Base membership and keep Member/Associate Member lists current. 9) Perform periodic membership surveys concerning Core usage.